The Man Within (early version)
This version of 'The Man Within' opening was featured in Sensuous Escapes newsletter Issue #24 (published June 14, 2003). . The scent of arousal, stark and heated filled the room. Breathy moans tempted him as nothing else could have. A soft catch of a female voice, sexual frustration thickening the air as heated whimpers echoed around him. Taber stepped further into the bedroom, his whole body tightening with surging lust at the sight that met his eyes. He blinked, uncertain if what he was seeing could actually be occurring. His sweet Lueanne, so innocent, so pretty with her shy blushes and demure hazel eyes. She was spread out on her bed, her eyes closed, a film of perspiration covering her body. Her breasts were swollen, the tips hard and tight from the slender fingers plucking at them. Her abdomen rippled as her hips arched, and between her shapely thighs one graceful hand wielded a vibrating dildo with enthusiastic, if not practiced moves. Not that the device seemed to be helping much. His eyes narrowed as his gaze locked between those slender, well shaped thighs. Her pussy frothed, the sweet syrup of her need coating the short curls like rich cream and glistening in the low light of the lamp beside the bed. She twisted, pulling the ample, if artificial cock from her clutching cunt as a breathy moan filled the air. Mingled fury and frustration filled the sound as her lusts only built. He could have told her, should have warned her, there was no devise on Earth would satisfy her body now. Only his cock, only the liquid hormone of his semen would ease the terrible arousal tormenting her. He disposed of his clothes quickly. He should have never left her, no matter her anger or her demands that he leave her home. He should have stayed, should have known the fury of their first mating would not have eased her desires, just as it had not eased his. His cock had been raging as he drove to her home, it was now so engorged it was a physical pain. The scent of her lust was more than he could bear. Callan had warned him it would be so, yet he hadn’t completely believed him. He did now. He advanced on her, his breathing nearly as ragged as hers now as he fought for control. He watched the hand between her thighs, the cream colored dildo buzzing erotically as she thrust it back and forth inside the tight depths of her hot pussy. Taking what was his, possessing what only he had the right to possess. He would allow it to continue no longer. Fire raged in her body, through her bloodstream, making her heart rate increase, the blood thunder through her veins. Adrenaline rushed through her system as she fought the overriding arousal twisting, clawing through her cunt, her clitoris. Never had it been this bad. Even in those first days, after Taber has left his mark on her skin, it hadn’t hurt so terribly. Lueanne moaned as she pushed the vibrating dildo deeper inside her vagina. She felt it stretching the sensitive tissue there, buzzing in erotic delight inside the torturously hot depths of her cunt, but still no release. Her neck arched, her fingers plucking harder at her tight nipples, gasping for breath as her hips rolled in accompaniment to the thrusts inside her as she fought to duplicate the feel of Taber fucking her. So hard. Oh God, he had been so hard, so hot as he pushed inside her, doing things to the nerve endings inside her cunt that she couldn’t copy no matter how desperately she tried. As though his cock, so broad and heated, was the only thing that could satisfy her now. “No,” she gasped as she pushed the dildo deeper inside her body. She could do it, she was so close. She pressed her hips higher, tilting her pelvis, driving the dildo inside her sopping pussy with a strong, forceful thrust. Her fingers moved from her breast to her clit, strumming against it, fighting, and arching for the release that would kill her if it didn’t explode soon. “I don’t think so.” She screamed as Taber’s voice, velvet dark and possessive wrapped around her a second before the dildo was pulled from her body. Her eyes flew open, her hands reaching out for the device until she saw the erection, heavy veined and throbbing that stood away from his body. Her mouth watered. The flared head throbbed as she stared at it, a drop of pre-cum beading at the small slit atop it. Her hands reach for it. “Not yet, baby,” he growled, catching her hands, pulling her to him rather than allowing her to grip the thick muscle she was desperate to get her hands on. “Don’t you not yet, baby, me,” she bit out, coming to her knees. “Take care of it. Now.” Narrowing her eyes she came nose to nose with him, snarling when he smirked. He smirked at her. How dare he smirk when she was going up in flames? “You know what I have to do,” he reminded her softly, his eyes becoming heavy lidded, his face flushing sensually. “No.” She would have stomped her foot if she had been standing up. “Exit only, Taber. Exit only.” He chuckled. Damn his hide, he was laughing at her. Then he lowered his head, his tongue, warm and moist and just a bit rough, licked her lips. Her breath caught in her throat, her pussy spasmed, spilling more of her juices along her thighs. Oh, he felt so good. Her tongue flicked at his, eager for the taste of summer rain that seemed to tease her senses. Then he pushing it past her lips, delving into the hungry depths of her mouth as she closed her lips over him. Oh yeah. She could feel his tongue throbbing against hers, tangling with her, the rich taste of passion and wildfire searing her senses. He pulled her to him, his cock, hot and engorged cushioning against her lower stomach as he kissed her deeply. His lips ate at hers. His hands pulling her closer, his hard body seeming to surround her. She pushed her fingers through his overly long hair, holding him tight against her; terrified he would deprive her of the kiss that sent pulsing sensations throbbing into her cunt. “No,” she moaned as he moved his lips from hers, his lips traveling across her cheek, then along her neck as she titled it to give better access. “I’m going to take you, baby,” he whispered against her ear. “I’ve marked you, possessed you, and now, I’ll mate you.” She felt his hands moved to her buttocks, clenching, spreading the tender globes and creating and erotic pressure on the tight entrance of her anus. She whimpered, her hands holding him close as she fought the battle raging between her mind and body. “Turn around for me,” he whispered at her ear, his tongue stroking over the delicate outer shell as his breathing roughened. “Neither of us will be satisfied until you do, baby.” “No,” she moaned, nerves and fear prickling over her skin along with the arousal that seemed to be eating away at her sanity. She couldn’t actually be considering it. No way. His hand smoothed over her buttock then, his fingers trailing through the cleft until one pressed against her tightly closed anus. She shuddered, unable to halt the moan of extreme pleasure. It shouldn’t feel so good. Weakness shouldn’t flood her system like a virulent illness, sapping her strength to resist him. Yet it was. She felt that tender opening partially relax and shivered in dread as the tip of his finger pressed close. The natural syrupy essence of her body’s arousal had slid to that nether region, creating a slick lubrication that eased the slight entrance of his finger. She clenched around it, fighting the pleasure that threatened to consume her. As though possessed by some demon of depravity, she longed to allow him entrance, to experience whatever pleasures, whatever pain, resulted. His breathing was hard and harsh at her neck, his body tense as he so obviously fought for control. And his patience was at an end. She heard the low feline growl at her neck before he moved back, his hands turning her. “I said no.” She slapped at his hands, jerking away from him then and scrambling back on the bed. Gazing up at him, she saw the rakish grin that transformed his usually somber features. She also saw the slender tube of lubrication lying by his knees. Oh hell, now what was she supposed to? “Taber, we really don’t have to do this.” She ignored the flaring ache in that forbidden channel. As somehow the sensitive muscles there knew, and ached for what he was willing to give them. “Lueanne, sweetheart, the pain won’t ease till I do,” he promised her sensually. “Come here, let me show you how good it can be. I promise, if it hurts and you want me to stop, then I will.” She chewed on her lower lip, indecision flashing through her. She couldn’t. She wouldn’t. Yet she didn’t fight him when he pulled her down on the bed and came over her. She wasn’t going to have to fight him. Joy surged through her as he moved between her thighs, his lips taking hers in a rough kiss, before moving to the hard tips of her breasts to lick them sensually. She gasped, the dominant male force of his arousal overtook her. She arched to him, crying out as his cock caressed the flared bud of her clit. Her pussy was raging, spilling its juices from her vagina, reminding her of his needs as it slid to the crease of her ass. She clenched her buttocks, fighting the feeling. Fighting any needs that resulted from it. Taber’s mouth opened over her breast then, sucking a hard nipple between his lips as his tongue stroked it gently. Pre orgasmic delight shuddered through her. She twisted against him, her hands holding his head close as his hand moved along her hip, her buttock until he was once again caressing the tight opening there. But that was okay. A caress. She could deal with that. As long as his lips continued to suckle at her breast and his cock rubbed so sensually at her clit. Dazed pleasure over took her. She was so close to orgasm that she was holding her breath awaiting it. Then it shuddered from her lungs as his finger slid deep into the hot region of her anus. A startled cry tore from her lips as exquisite pleasure ripped through her body. She twisted, in protest or pleasure she wasn’t certain. Both emotions churned through her mind. Then pleasure overrode it all. His finger delved deep, moving gently, easing the agonizing spasms of arousal that had tormented. Oh God. She didn’t know if she could do this. He stroked inside the hot depths, pressing against the fragile wall between her anus and her cunt in a way that made her press back, driving his finger further inside her. “You need me. Here.” He caressed her again as she cried out beneath him. “Give to me Lueanne. To both of us.” She was too weak to fight, at least that was her excuse as she felt him move from her, then turn her to her stomach. Too weak, too desperate… She screamed out as his finger retreated, then drove deep inside her once again. Her rectum tightened on the intruder, sending shards of pleasure/pain ripping through her ass to her cunt. Then he retreated once again. Seconds later, his fingers, slickly lubricated and two instead of one, entered the tight anal passage. She was horrified as her body took control of her mind. Surely that wasn’t her lifting her hips, urging him to thrust inside her? Yet it was. Each time he pulled back, added lubrication, then surged inside again to skillfully stretch the virgin channel, she was pressing back, begging for more. Fire seared her anus, vibrated in her pussy and made her clit throb in demanding need. Yet the terrible cramps that had assailed her earlier were gone, and only pleasure, blistering and hot consumed her. Pleasure, and the sharp bite of erotic pain as yet another finger joined the first two to stretch her further. “Now baby.” He moved back. A second later she felt the thick head of his cock nudged at her anus. “Taber.” Fear and nerves weakened her, yet an almost insane lust had her pressing back into the coming invasion. Her hands clenched in the blankets as she felt his engorged cock begin to press inside her. The muscles flared before it, protesting with a pinch of heated, exotic pain that had her moaning in pleasure. Pain wasn’t supposed to feel good, she raged distantly as she felt her muscles relax further for the intrusion. She cried out, a steady low moan as she felt each scalding inch of his cock delve into her ass. Pushing past the fist tight tissue, inch by inch, spreading the forbidden hole with a slow, careful intrusion that had her finally begging for the ultimate thrust to complete it. When it came, she screamed. Not in pain, at least completely. The hot bite of agonizing pleasure nearly drove her into an orgasm that terrified her more than pain would have. “Lueanne,” he bent over her then, his body covering her as she trembled beneath him, hot tears of mortified pleasure seeping from her eyes. “It’s okay baby. Soon, soon it will ease.” His hips moved, pulling back then pressing his cock deeper inside her ass. He was hot, engorged, making her crazy with the careful, controlled pace. She couldn’t believe it, couldn’t assimilate the fact that he was actually buried deep and hard inside her ass, and she was nearly begging him to fuck her. Hard. Fast. “Now. Oh God. Taber now!” “I don’t know baby,” he was gasping above her, his body trembling against hers. “Exit only. Remember?” The taunt didn’t register than she felt him starting to withdraw. “No.” She tightened her muscles around his cock, fighting to hold him inside her, loving the flare of heat that resulted. “Oh hell.” He paused, his cock flexing as she tightened again. “Oh hell, Lueanne, baby. Don’t do that.” She did it again. Her buttocks clenching tighter as the pleasure/pain swamped her. She rolled her hips, pressing back, impaling him further inside her. And it was then he lost control. Hard and deep, he drove into her then. Holding her hips as he lay over her, his hips powering his cock deep inside her ass as she screamed out her pleasure beneath him. Her hips were raised, her thighs spread, taking every driving stroke with willing greed. Then one hand moved from her hip to her pussy. It slit across her cunt, his upper palm pressing into her clit, two long fingers entering her vagina as his thrusts increased. She was begging for release now, pleading in desperation for that just out of reach explosion. Her first warning was the change in the sensations of the engorged erection fucking her ass with a hard, driving rhythm. The head seemed thicker, flaring, her eyes flew opened then as she felt the added intensity, the small sprays of heated liquid spurting into her anus. Then she heard him groan as the barb began to lengthen, hardening like another, smaller cock beneath the tip. His fingers drove deep inside her pussy as she screamed out at the thick invasion then. His palm rotating on her clit, and she exploded. Her anus tightened further, and she heard his cry as she felt the bard fully thicken and lock his cock deep inside her. It pulsed, stroked, throbbed against the thin tissue separating her cunt and her rectum, until the pulsing orgasm inside her pussy exploded hotter, deeper, tightening every muscle in her body as his semen began to spurt hot and thick inside her. And added sensation. And added pleasure. Her womb clenched as her orgasm ripped through it, her long, drawn out wail almost covering the harsh shout of male pleasure at her ear as Taber’s release continued to pulse inside her. Minutes, hours later. She wasn’t sure she was slammed back to the bed, fighting for breath, for sanity as Taber gasped for air above her. His cock was still embedded inside her ass, his hands clenching on her. The barb spilling its final pulsing release as well. She was mated. Damned if he hadn’t done exactly what he said he would. Her eyes drifted close, the terrible arousal that had filled her finally eased for now. As she drifted away, she felt him slowly pull free of the gripping muscles and ease away from her. And she decided that maybe, just maybe, she wasn’t an ‘exit only’ kind of girl after all.